This invention relates to an X-ray apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable X-ray apparatus which is industrially used in, for example, the inspection of welded materials.
This kind of apparatus is usually used under difficult conditions involving poor scaffolding or work at a height during, for example, the installation of a pipeline or the welding job on an oil or gas tank. Thus, the apparatus is required to be small-sized, of compact construction, and easy and reliable in operation.
In this connection, it has been proposed to change an insulating filling from an oil to a gas which is lighter in weight, or have the heat generating part of an X-ray tube project outwardly of its casing in order to obtain an improved cooling efficiency. None of these proposals have, however, proven satisfactory in practice.